Bloodlust
by Judithan
Summary: Getting his way had never made him feel so disgusting before. Guro. PWOP. Rape. Sync x Guy. Spoilers.


BloodLust.

Summary: Getting his way had never made him feel so disgusting before. Guro. PWOP. Rape. Sync x Guy. Spoilers.

WARNING: This is not only some NSFW material, but it is also Guro, as in gore. Plus, it's my first attempt at writing Guro, so not only is it going to be a bit awkward –since IDFK how to write- but it's also going to be kinda bloody. If that makes you squeamish, I'd advise you don't read it. If you can stomach it, however, enjoy.

(x)

Nothing in the world could have made Sync happier. It wasn't a very pleasant thing that made him happy –at least, not for his victim- but he was very pleased at Dist's handiwork. What he had in front of him was the pinnacle of everything right in the world. What he had in front of him had blonde hair, a red-face, and a gag in his mouth.

What he had in front of him was Guy Cecil, and the Tempest was going to claim him as his own.

The blonde squirmed under the ropes that bound his arms tight to his side, and watched in awe as Sync removed his mask; his eyes were alive with lust. Pulling the gag out of Guy's mouth, the tempest was quickly greeted with a swift lashing of the tongue with words involved like 'psychopath', 'rapist', and 'bastard'. These words didn't even begin to faze Sync, however; he had long grown used to be treated like crap. The olive haired tempest gave Guy a nasty look, before placing a knee on the bed and watching the older male attempt to scurry away.

"Sync, what the _fuck_ are you _doing_?" The bed creaked under the man's body, and he chuckled a bit at his victims' obvious panic.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Smirking wide, Sync proceeded to pick up Guy's sword, and watched the man's blue eyes grow wide in sheer terror; this only fueled the teen's amusement. A gloved hand quickly took the blade from the sheath and placed the tip of it at the blonde's neck. "_I'm having my way with you_."

He sliced a thin line on Guy's neck, blood beading up and trickling down his neck. He screamed out in pain, and Sync relished in the sound. In one swift motion –with the hand that wasn't holding the sword- the Tempest undid the buttons on his trousers and pulled them down, as well as his boxers. Guy opened his eyes for a split second only to close again in fear.

"Do you know what happens next?" Sync knew that the older male was smart, and he couldn't help but frown when the blonde struggled against his binding and shook his head. Disappointment curled in the teen's stomach, and he took it out on the blonde with his blade, taking the sword to his leggings and slicing them in one quick motion. The blonde felt the cut, and he both shuddered and spluttered at the sudden cold, as well as the idea of having a sword so close to his junk. "I make you mine."

Without skipping a beat, Sync forced his member into the older male's entrance, and the swordsman screamed. No lubrication, no foreplay, just skin on skin with a mixture of sweat and –oh, was that blood? The Tempest practically ripped into the man with his thrusts.

"Oh god –Sync, stop it! Oh god!" He struggled against his arm bindings, and once he figured he couldn't get out of them, he tried to kick the teen. The tempest quickly grabbed his foot, and gave way to a nasty snarl.

"You stop that this instant or this sword is going to be places you could only dream." He gave another raw thrust, and the blonde groaned in response –he was getting used to the feeling. Grinning, it was obvious that Sync was pleased by his reaction. The teen was practically an open book, that's how easy it was to tell what he was thinking. He gave the blonde a nick on his arm with the sword, and the swordsman grimaced in pain, but ignored it quickly.

The green haired replica gave another hard thrust, groaning in pleasure. It was obvious he was enjoying himself at Guy's expense. Tears were starting to well up in the blonde's eyes, and panic swam through them freely. A bit of guilt hit Sync straight in the stomach, but he ignored it, considering how much fun he was having.

Another thrust, and the tears were now streaming down Guy's face and he was attempting to bury his face in the blood-stained bed. Annoyed with the hiccupping male, Sync took the sword and gave him a clean slice on his stomach –not deep enough to kill, but definitely enough to make him scream in agony. The blood was acting as a lubrication for the tempest, and his thrusting was getting a bit easier on the blonde. It also didn't hurt that the nerves in that area were completely shot.

"W-why are you doing this to me, Sync?" Guy choked out, his face becoming disgusting with tears and mucus, and the younger of the two stopped his actions. Gently, he brushed a bit of the swordsman's hair out of his face and whispered into his ear:

"Because I like control, and you are the perfect victim." Just as he said that, he activated the man's curse slot –the fact that he withheld activating it until now meant he had something planned- and memories rushed into the male's head. Almost immediately, he began struggling against his bindings again. He screamed obscenities, and his entire body tensed up, and with the writhing came pain from his cuts.

"Yes, feel the pain and misery. Feel the torture. Feel it, and embrace it." Sync's thrusts were now rapid-fire, one after another, almost to a point of being in tempo. Guy drooled, his eyes shutting tight. It was hard work trying to simultaneously weave memories of terror together all the while pounding into the sobbing blonde, but it was completely worth it.

The inside of the blonde was so hot and tight, he could barely contain himself. If anyone were to ask just what was going through his mind when he pounded into the screaming male, all he would be able to remember is that Guy kept on murmuring his name over and over like a mantra. His voice alone could make Sync cum.

It didn't take much of Guy's hiccupping, writhing, and tensing up for the tempest to get off, and instead of cumming inside of the older male, he pulled out and emptied his load on the man's chest and face. The man settled down when he felt the teen out of him, but whimpered at the feeling of the white mess hitting his stomach-cut. Looking at the ruined blonde, Sync felt pride grow within him.

Realizing just what he had done, he decided to untie the older male and toss a towel to him from the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up."

(x)

I feel like a terrible and dirty person for writing this. I'm sorry, humanity.

Feel free to review, flame, or rant! I just want some feedback.


End file.
